callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
NA-45
The NA-45 (referred to as M990 in the game files) is a sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The NA-45 is available in the HQ's weapons cache in "Atlas", and is also used by the KVA in some other missions. It uses standard sniper rounds, unlike its multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer The weapon uses "exploding" rounds: the first shot acts as a tracker, and when the second round is shot nearby, they explode. The explosion, combined with the waist up one hit kill ratio, means this sniper is very powerful. Note that this "tracking and exploding" sequence of shots will not work if the shots are fired too far apart, in which case they act as regular sniper rounds, being a one hit kill to the head, neck, chest, arms, stomach, waist, and hands. The shots need to land on the same surface in order to explode. For example, if the primer hits the edge, and the second shot closely passes the shot, it will not explode. Reloading after the first shot will also deactivate the first round and reset the cycle. There are only two shots per mag, meaning if the player counts the explosion and tracker round as one round in a technicality, they reload after every shot. There is a moderately high amount of sway, so the ballistic CPU attachment is highly recommended. The NA-45 has the options to attach the Thermal, ACOG, and Variable scopes. Thermal highlights enemies heat signatures, allowing for easier target acquiring, considering the lack of a high capacity magazine, and how powerful it is if the player connect its two shots, this can be a very useful attachment, as can the variable scope for those who want a sight meant for all-around good ranges. Iron sights removes the scope and gives basic sights, these sway as well and are good for players who want to be in close quarters fighting. The Iron Sights can dominate in close quarters against anything save a shotgun user if the player is accurate. The ACOG has more zoom than the Iron Sights, making the NA-45 a more viable medium range weapon. Like the other sniper rifles, the NA-45's sniper scope reticule is slightly misaligned. The actual point of impact is slightly above what the reticule would say. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Variable Zoom Scope *Thermal *Ballistic CPU *Stock *Tracker *Ironsights Supply Drop Variants *'Screamin' Elite' (Fire Rate +3, Damage -1, Handling -2) *'Ravager Elite' (Damage +3, Fire Rate -3) *'Hurried Professional' (Fire Rate +2, Accuracy -1, Handling -1) *'Exact Professional' (Accuracy +2, Fire Rate -2) *'Rover Professional' (Mobility +2, Damage -2) *'HE Enlisted' (Damage +1, Accuracy -1) *'M Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Accuracy -1) *'Sharpshooter Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Handling -1) *'Agile Enlisted' (Handling +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Feint (300 kills)' (Handling +2, Accuracy -2) Exo Survival The NA-45 is available in Exo Survival mode upon reaching round 13. Self-inflicted exploding rounds don't do any damage to the player, unlike in multiplayer. Gallery NA-45 AW.png|The NA-45 in first person. NA-45 ADS AW.png|Aiming down the scope. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Sniper Rifles